Spider!
by Inapoke
Summary: Aphrodi is getting fed up of Nagumo and Suzuno playing pranks on him so he takes them to the park and asks them what there deepest fear is all for sweet sweet revenge oFTo
1. Nagumo's and Suzuno's prank

Spider!

It was a really hot day today so Aphrodi decided to take Suzuno and Nagumo to the park with him. Well in Aphrodi's head he didn't just take them out for some friendly nice whatever reason, he took them with him to find out what their deepest fear was... You're perhaps thinking why Aphrodi was trying to find out what they were scared off, it was for one thing and for one think only. Revenge! Sweet, sweet revenge! Well it's because everyone can't put up with them two, especially Aphrodi. They would always pull pranks on him and tease him about how girly he looks. The whole Fire Dragon team would laugh at the pranks that Suzuno and Nagumo would play on him even his coach would laugh. The one prank Aphrodi almost killed them for doing was around a week ago.

It was a day off for the Fire Dragon team so Aphrodi decided to sleep in. It was around 9 o'clockish in the morning and Aphrodi was peacefully sleeping in his bed, he heard a little creaking noise but just ignored it. The creaking noise was the sound of his door opening , it was Nagumo he was sneaking into the blonde haired's room with a massive pair of scissors in his hands. He crept up to Aphrodi and carefully grabbed his long soft hair into his hand. The red head tried so hard to laugh and put his hair in between the scissors. At that moment Nagumo started to laugh quietly while that cause Aphrodi to wake up without him noticing. The blonde haired boy moved his eyes to the left seeing Nagumo about to cut all of his hair off. Just then Aphrodi did something really ,really, really ungodly... He screamed so loud... Everyone could hear him... But the ungodly part was.. He screamed like a girl. Nagumo couldn't help but to laugh out loud

"Man hahahahahaha! It seems like your girly voice hasn't broken yet AP-RO-DI!" Nagumo just kept laughing and laughing while Aphrodi was still lying there with dark aura starting to surround him. The red head stopped laughing the moment he saw him. As stupid as always he managed to cut a bit of the blonde's hair off. Aphrodi just froze "_My beautiful hair... MY HAIR!"_

More dark aura surrounded him when he saw Nagumo smirking at the cut piece of hair in his hand. "N-Nagumo" The blonde whispered loudly. The red head heard him and turned around then gulped. He knew he has had it if he stayed here any longer, Aphrodi's red eyes deepened he has never seen him this angry ever. Before you knew it Nagumo suddenly dashed out of his room running down the corridors of the Fire Dragon building. Aphrodi jumped out of his bed and chased after him as angry as ever cursing him along the way. "COME BACK HERE YOU STUPID TULIP HEAD!" He shouted chasing him down the hallway. Nagumo made a sudden turn to the right which made Aphrodi run straight into the wall leaving a massive crack there too. He realised that he had lost track of Nagumo and went down the way the red head went.

As for Nagumo he was in the living room where he found Suzuno "I can see everything is going according to plan" the silver head said calmly. They can hear Aphrodi's loud footsteps upstairs. Suzuno quickly got a massive silver metal bowl and filled it up with ice cold water right to the top. Nagumo quickly helped him put the bowl on top of the door. They managed to balance it up there and Suzuno shouted " Hey! Aphrodi! Nagumo is down here if you want him!" And just like that the blonde haired boy stormed down and pushed the door out of the way. That idiot was so angry he didn't even notice the massive bowl on top of the door. It fell on top of him and a massive bang was heard. All of the Fire Dragon members circled around the knocked out Aphrodi...

_Awkward silence..._

Without any questioning Chae Chan started poking the body with the tip of his finger. "Is he dead?" He said raising an eyebrow "Well he has to be he smells like a flipping wet diaper!" Said the coach.

_Awkward silence again..._

Around a minute later some people started to leave but Nagumo just randomly said something "Did you hear that!" He shouted.

_Awkward silence again..._

"Nagumo are you going mental! You must be hearing stuff you idiot!" Shouted the silver head boy

"Shut up girly boy listen!" He grabbed Suzuno's hair and put his ear right next to the bowl on Aphrodi's head. He heard some sort of mumbling coming from inside the bowl. "Mina! Listen to this!" All the Fire Dragon members including the coach put their ears up against the giant silver bowl

"It sounds like bagumo, muzumo your so pled." Suggested the coach

"NO! It isn't I'm the genius here! It sounds like... lagumo, puzuno your so dread." Shouted Chae Chan.

But at that moment Nagumo was brave enough to lift the bowl off of the blonde head and all backed away as they saw black aura shoot out from Aphrodi which filled the room in darkness.

All the Fire Dragon members managed to escape the black aura filled living room leaving Nagumo and Suzuno, hugging and crying in the emo corner as Aphrodi started to walk closer with his head facing the floor witched darkened his face, hard for anyone to see his angry eyes. When the blonde head was right in front of Nagumo and Suzuno there tears went everywhere ,their noses got really runny and their eyes were just dots. Aphrodi slowly lifted his head with his eyes closed. He started to twitch his head and opened his eyes with even more twitching. "Nagumo... Suzuno..." The blonde said quietly making the other to gulp and held each other more tightly. "You are so... DEAD!" Aphrodi's ears had steam coming out from them, his eyes were now a pure red and he was just ready to beat the flipping crap out of them. Until... Luck stroke... BANG! Before you knew it Aphrodi had a massive lump growing out of his head. K.O. Aphrodi was out cold yet again and fell face first on the fall. Nagumo and Suzuno suddenly paused and saw the figure who was standing behind Aphrodi holding a frying pan in one hand and with the other hand he flick his long red plat over his shoulder.

"Hmph! That what you get you god phony! I will teach you that I'm the real precious being here not you _evil laughs_"

"SAIN!" The red and silver heads were all so shocked how Sain was acting his eyes were wide open witched freaked them both out. In the end they both just passed out pretending nothing happened...

_A week later (present day)_

Well that was all. During Aphrodi's little flashback memory he just had about the prank he realised that those 3 just made it to the park. "Aphrodiiiiii! It's toooo hotttt!" Sure Suzuno was whining about the heat all the way to the park but just by looking at him he was actually melting! He was covered in sweat. "Ha! You're so perfective! You can't even handle a little heat ." Nagumo put on his black sunglasses and got a bottle of suns cream and squeezed the bottle in his hands. Whenever the red head was in hot weather he would always put suns cream on him as he would always say that he didn't want to get his beautiful skin tanned.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! NO SUNS CREAM!"

As you can see this was Aphrodi's plan all along he took out his little notebook and quickly looked at it. It was a checklist;

Bring Nagumo and Suzuno to the park (check)

When get to the park make sure Suzuno is practically almost killed by the heat (check)

Make sure you switched Nagumo's suns cream with an empty bottle (check)

Ask them what their scared of

"_It's time."_ The blonde thought.

"Nagumo! Suzuno! I will give you an ice-cream and I will give you a bottle of suns cream if you can just answer this random question which has no meaning what's so ever!"

"WHAT QUESTION?!" The red blurted out then started sobbing "I need my suns cream"

Suzuno was practically laying on a park bench with his mouth wide and clothes all damp and wet using a little leaf as a fan. "Ice-cream." That word caught his attention slowly turning his head to the blonde "What question?"

Aphrodi was just clearing his throat out on purpose to get them both annoyed, making sure that they will defiantly answer the question now. " Well... I was wondering ...What your both scared of _small laugh_"

That's it hoped you liked it there is more to come is well so I hope I get some reviews is well.

Suzuno: This is Jay's first story mina!

Nagumo: So be grateful wise you'll be hearing from me! _Evil laughs but it's totally failing_

Aphrodi and Suzuno: 0.o

Aphrodi: O-okay just to say Jay doesn't own any of these inazuma eleven chara's they all belong to level 5

Nagumo: _Still evil laughing but now is chocking_

Suzuno: Ignore Nagumo he is just being a complete idiot now -.-

Nagumo: HEY!


	2. That's it Spiders?

Minasan, kon'nichiwa! This is the second chapter of spider. I liked your idea SkyDreamGirl Arigato! I love it so much XD and gave me a few ideas is well *quiet evil laugh* Enjoy!

" What are you talking about girly boy! I want that SUNS CREAM!" The red head scolded.

_Suzuno faints_

_One of Aphrodi's eyes starts twitching _"Fine!" The blonde haired boy handed out the bottle of suns cream and gave it to Nagumo. Then he quickly brought a massive ice-cream for Suzuno and holds it out to him while the silver head was still lying on the floor.

"Ice-cream..." Suzuno grabbed the ice-cream and pulled a happy like child smile along with a small laugh.

_Nagumo and Aphrodi sweet drops_

Aphrodi was starting to get paranoid. _"I had enough already" _The blonde thought. This was actually going nowhere what's so ever.

"I'm going, Nagumo Suzuno" And just like that Aphrodi pulled down his sunglasses which were sitting on top of his head and walked off.

"Hey! Aphrodi! Where are you going!" Nagumo shouted but the blonde just ignored him and carried on walking. "Man I think he's pissed" The red head said to himself. He turned around to face the silver head boy paying no attention but to the ice-cream he was licking peacefully.

"Suzuno!"

"Yea what is it?"

"Aphrodi wanted us to come to the park, right? Now just because he's gone doesn't mean that we can't go and have some fun to!"

Suzuno shrugged. He didn't care to be honest all he wanted to do is eat his massive ice-cream that Aphrodi gave him.

"Let's go!" The red head grabbed the other teens wrist and pulled him away. Who knows where they were going Nagumo just didn't want to waste this day considering it was boiling is well. So he wanted to have fun with Suzuno go shopping or something.

* * *

_Meanwhile where Aphrodi currently was_

"_Damn it! What are those two flipping scared of!" _He thought, he seriously wanted to get them back for what they had done. He was in town walking pass all the shops till he saw Nagumo and Suzuno at an arcade. He quickly hid behind the nearest wall, when a sudden idea came into his head. "I know I will spy on them!" The blonde shouted causing a little scene.

* * *

_Where Nagumo and Suzuno were_

"Suzuno! Let's go back to the park!"

_Suzuno starts choking on his ice-cream_

"NANI! _Starts coughing _NO! I'm NOT going back to the park! I was melting! No, DYING!"

_Starts freaking out_

"Man your such a wimp! Man up will ya!"

"Hey! I'm not a wimp, TULIP HEAD!"

"ARE TOO!"  
"ARE NOT!"

"TOO!"

"NOT!"

And as for that the two teen ended up getting kicked out for the arcade and the owner took away Suzuno's ice-cream.

"Thanks Nagumo, now I have no ice-cream I'm going to practically die again" The sliver head muttered.

"Yea but at least you can survive the heat for 5 minutes!" Suzuno pouted and turned his head to the side so he wasn't facing Nagumo. His silver hair started to drop again he needed to get out of the heat again wise he will melt! He grabbed Nagumo's wrist and ran straight towards a shady park bench and sat down, then force the red head to sit down is well.

"It's too hot!" He complained

"Man your useless _puts hand on his head_"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

And once again they had one of their stupid arguments witched lasted quite a while. But the thing that those two idiots did not notice that in the bush behind them there was a head which was sticking out of it. That head belong to the one and only Aphrodi!

* * *

_In the bush where Aphrodi was_

"Man this is so boring _sigh pops head back in the bush_"

The blonde suddenly flinched when he felt crawling on his arm. He slowly turned his head to the left and found a spider on his arm. He smiled, he wasn't scared of things like spiders. He carefully put the spider in his hands and a light bulb came out of his head. "I wonder..." Considering that he was right behind Nagumo and Suzuno he quickly placed the spider on the silver heads shoulder and went back in the bush.

_Aphrodi evil laughs_

* * *

_Back on the bench where Nagumo and Suzuno are..._

_Still fighting_

"Are! T-t-t-t-toooo _slowly points at Suzuno's shoulder freezes and eye starts twitching _uhhhh F-Fuusuke..."

"Nani? _Slowly turns his head to where Nagumo is pointing... Flinches then shivers and eyes turns into small white circles"_

_The background between those two right now is... fear..._

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" They both scream like complete manics! They were making such a big scene!

* * *

_Back in the bush with Aphrodi_

"_pokes his head out and lifts an eyebrow _Ehhhhh their both scared of spiders?"

_Evil smiles_

* * *

_Back to Nagumo and Suzuno on the bench_

"AHHH! AHHH! WHERE IS IT!" The silver head screamed

"WAIT! _Starts panicking holds Suzuno with one hand and slaps him with the other"_

"What the... WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!"

"WAIT! _Panics even more and now starts slapping him non-stop_"

"NAGUMO!"

The two start fighting and then they both suddenly stop when they realise that the spider is right near both of their faces. They flinched and there was more eye twitching...

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH H!"

They both quickly got off from each other and ran crying their heads off making their way to the Fire Dragon centre.

* * *

_Back to Aphrodi_

Aphrodi jumped out of the bush and then stared at those two idiots still running away from an tiny spider. The blonde lifted his sunglasses off his head. He closed his eyes and smirked.

"Yes, I finally know how to get my revenge..."

* * *

Jay: That's it Mina~

Aphrodi: I can't wait to get my REVENGE!

Nagumo and Suzuno: _Shivers_

Aphrodi: _Whispers _Hey mina! Between you and me if you have any good ideas on how I should prank these two bozo's with a spider please tell us

Jay: I'm going to be adding Midorikawa and Hiroto in the next chapter too

Suzuno: Midorikawa and _Stops speaking_

Nagumo and Suzuno: WHAT! WAIT! AND THAT ^$£$%^&*()_(^%$^£%$*( GRAN!

Jay: _Talk about anger issues -.-_

Aphrodi: And one more thing Jay doesn't own any of these Inazuma Eleven chara's

Jay: See you next chapter XD


	3. The Plan

Oh hi yo Minasan! This is chapter 3 of Spider. I liked all of your ideas for pranking Nagumo and Suzuno there just brilliant! Just to let you remember Hiroto and Midorikawa are going to be in this story he he... enjoy!

* * *

Aphrodi was just walking around town thinking of the perfect plan no prank to play on Nagumo and Suzuno. He rested his hand on his chin and closed his eyes while he was walking. _"Hmmmmm it has to be something involving spiders" _He suddenly snapped out of thought when he bumped into someone. The blonde head quickly stepped back and bowed his head.

" Gomen'nasai!"

"Huh? Aphrodi is that you?"

Aphrodi slowly lifted up his head. His Scarlet eyes met Emerald ones, he gave a small smile when he realised who he'd bumped into.

"Hiroto" He said and gave him a warm smile. The red head lifted up his arm and smiled back to Aphrodi.

"Yo! Aphrodi" The blonde teen turned his head to the left a little and saw a green haired teen standing next to Hiroto smiling at Aphrodi.

"Hello Aphrodi-kun" He said politely and gave him a little wave.

"Midorikawa? _Starts to look confused _May I just ask what are you to doing here?" He never actually knew those two that well but he was still quite good friends with them two.  
"Were just on a little shopping trip we can pick what we can have for dinner today at Sun Garden _small evil laugh_"

_Aphrodi and Midorikawa sweet drops_

A sudden light bulb came out of the Blondes head again. Maybe he should get Hiroto and Midorikawa to help in out in his little situation he was in.

"Hiroto, Midorikawa, could you help me with something _explains the situation_"

Hiroto tried so hard not to laugh at Aphrodi and the whole prank thing but instead he gave him one massive smirk. Then the red head closed his eyes and started to think. _"If we help Aphrodi we could tease them to so badly *evil laughs*"_

_Aphrodi and Midorikawa sweet drops_

Hiroto was starting to freak them two out. Dark aura was starting to surround him and he was still in that thinking state but he was giving them one evil smile. He snapped out of his little weird thinking, evil whatever state he was in and ran straight up to the blondes face.

"Right me and Midorikawa are gonna help you!"

"H-Hiroto! Who said I was going to help!"

"I did please Midorikawa. Pwease! _Puppy dog eyes_"

"Ok then"

* * *

They went to a nearby cafe and ordered some drinks. They were all in a thinking state and a sudden light bulb popped out of the red teens head.

" Yes I got the perfect idea! Aphrodi pass your phone"

"O-ok but why in the zeus do you need it?"

"You'll see ;)"

Hiroto grabbed the blonde haired boys phone. He was dialling someone.

"Hiroto-kun who are you exactly calling here?" The green haired asked

"Well it's kinda obvious that we can't think of a plan to prank Nagumo and Suzuno right?"

_Aphrodi and Midorikawa let out big sigh_

"So I'm calling the prank master, yes the master of all pranks KOGURE!"

Aphrodi's eye started to twitch. He absolutely hated that elf midget freak! Yes your properly wondering why he hates he so much like Nagumo and Suzuno. Well it was all because of his stupid pranks. It happened when he joined Raimon to help them against Aliea Academy's master rank team Diamond Dust but the day after.

* * *

Everyone in Raimon were training for the matches yet to come. Gouenji, Rika and Aphrodi were helping Tachimukai power up his 'Mugen the hand'. They have been training for hours the four of them were pretty much worn out and breathing quite heavily. Kogure came up to Aphrodi and held out a bottle of so called water to him.

"Here Aphrodi! I brought some water for you _ushiushi_ you have been working too hard and deserve a little break"

The blonde blinked twice but just went along with it and accepted the drink

" Arigato" Aphrodi squeezed the bottle and the water came squirting into his mouth.

"Ushiushiuhsi that's it I hope you like drinking the aqua of the gods!"

"WHAT!"

The blonde started to freak out and spit out the water, not knowing that Gouenji was right next to him, all the water went all over Gouenji's face and shirt. The boy went in range as a fiery background was now behind him and faced Aphrodi.

"Uhh Gouenji... This isn't what it looks like here heh heh"

"WHAT THE FLIP APHRODI! WE ALL KNOW THAT YOUR A NEW COMER HERE! BUT I DOSEN'T MEAN YOU HAVE TO FREAKING SPIT WATER ALL OVER ME!"

"Water?" Aphrodi slowly turned his head to Kogure and saw he laughing on the floor like an complete idiot.

"KOGURE!"

Aphrodi started chasing him like mad and somehow lost track of the midget. He picked up a random soccer ball and started to walk back to everyone while kicking the ball is well. He suddenly stopped to see that Kogure was with Gouenji.

"KOGURE!"

The blonde kicked the ball up in the air and jumped. Beautiful white wings came out of his back as the ball went higher and a bright white light surrounded it.

**GOD KNOWS!**

He kicked the ball and it went straight towards Kogure. But the midget just moved one step to the left and pulled Gouenji to the space where Aphrodi aimed the ball at.

"Huh what is it?" Gouenji turned his head and saw the ball hurling straight towards him. The ball hit him head on and fell on his back onto the ground. The blonde suddenly flinched as he saw that he hit Gouenji instead of Kogure.

"APHRODI!"

Gouenji shot straight up and glared at Aphrodi with dark aura surrounding him. All the other Raimon players suddenly stopped training as they saw the angry blonde head with all of his dark aura. They nether saw him this angry and they all knew that Gouenji wasn't the kind of guy to mess with, so they all started to back away from him. So that just left Gouenji and Aphrodi all knowing full well that the god was dead by the time Gouenji realised his anger on him.

"O-ok ummm... Gouenji this isn't what it looks like again..."

Gouenji kicked his ball up in the air as a huge mussel fire man was behind him. The blonde landed in his hands and jumped once again and started spinning in the air.

**BAKUNETSU STORM!**

Aphrodi was running away from the ball for dear life cause everyone knows that Gouenji was one of the best strikers ever.

* * *

It just pained him to remember the rest of that memory, the blonde starts to shiver. He starts to listen to Hiroto on the phone with Kogure.

"Yo Kogure _explains the whole thing _we will meet you at the park... ok see you there"

Aphrodi sighed he didn't really want to go all the way back to the park again he couldn't really be asked anymore to be honest.

"So are we going to the park then?" Midorikawa asked

"Yep! Aphrodi lets go, this would actually be the perfect chance for you to get back at Nagumo and Suzuno"

"Guess your right"

The three quickly finished off their drinks and made their way to the park to meet up with Kogure.

* * *

"You take long enough!"

They all made their way to the teal haired boy who was starting to get impatient.

"I never knew that Aphrodi would need my help to prank someone! Especially with Burn and Gazelle ushiushi!"

"You don't have to make such a big deal about it you small midget elf freak! _Turns his head away from Kogure_ Besides I still don't forgive you for what happened with me and Gouenji"

"Hey! Watch your mouth girly boy! I'm the one helping you here and anyways what did happen when Gouenji started to chase after you?"  
_Hiroto and Midorikawa slowly turn their heads towards Aphrodi still having no idea what's going on_

"_Shivers _It's best that you don't know" Said the blonde

"Anyways do you have a plan or not?"

_All turn their heads towards Kogure_

"Hmmmmm _rests his head on his hand _If they freak out that much from one tiny spider if we get a whole bunch of them including a tarantula is well. Why not put them on them while they're both sleeping! They won't expect it and we should make them climb all the walls is well ushiushiuhsi"

"I don't like the sound of this with all the spiders and all I mean what happens if we get caught and where in the hell do we get all the spiders from?"

"Don't worry Midorikawa just leave all that to me. All three of you meet me outside of the Fire Dragon building at 9:30 tonight"

All of them sighed it just had to be at night.

"Wakarimashita 9:30 tonight I will see you there" The blonde said as the other three started to walk off.

"_evil laughs quietly _things are starting to get interesting..."

* * *

Jay: That's it mina

Suzuno: I'm not looking forward to the next chapter

Hiroto: But I know I am _laughs_

Nagumo: GRAN!

Midorikawa: _sweet drops_

Aphrodi: Please review _water is suddenly all over his face _... KOGURE!

Kogure: Ushiushiushi


	4. This plan reeks of failure

Ohayo again mina! I'm so sorry this was late I had tons of homework to do _sobs. _This is the 4th chapter and I might end this story soon. Anyways enjoy

* * *

It was now 9:30 at night. Aphrodi was waiting outside the entrance of the Fire Dragon building for the other 3 to show up. He started to get impatient until Kogure jumped behind him and scared the living hell out of him. Hiroto and Midorikawa arrived shortly after. Aphrodi looked in the midgets hands seeing that he was holding a massive container filled with spiders and tarantulas.

_Aphrodi twitches_

_..._

_Midorikawa faints_

"Where did you get all of that _points at the container"_

"I have my intentions Aphrodi, I have my intentions" The teal haired midget said and made his way over to the front door and pulled it. Harder and harder he tried but failed terribly. Aphrodi tries to hold in his laughter while on the other hand Hiroto sweet drops then makes his way over to the door that Kogure was trying to open. He was struggling to open it to.

"Uhhhh I think were locked out" said the red head turning his head to the blonde with an annoyed face.

"What! How can that happen!"

* * *

Around 10 mins before...

"ALRIGHT! Mina you know the rules no one is allowed to stay in the living room after 9:30pm! Off to bed! Don't forget we start training tomorrow!" Shouted the coach while everyone else tilted their heads to the left in confusion.

"Since when did we have a rule like that!"

"Chae Chan is right we've always stayed up late in here why decided this now!" Said Suzuno angrily looking at coach.

_Coach shrugs_

"I don't know I just thought of it when I came downstairs. It's good be safe you know _evil laughs_ plus you guys are like I dunno like 11, 12 you lot go to bed at 8:00 or something don't ya?"

_Everyone gives a WTF look to the Coach_

"11,12! WTF! Were all 13 and 14 here COACH! Man how old are you no scratch that what year are you living in, 1982!"

Everyone nodded as they all agreed to Nagumo's little saying.

"Hey! Watch your mouth Nagumo! _Light bulb pops out of his head _I know if you don't obey MY orders you will be off the team!"

_It took 3 seconds for those words to fully reach everyone's ears_

"WHAT!"

"Yep! NOW GO! _Quickly locks the front door in front of everyone"_

_Everyone twitches_

"Hai..."

* * *

"Ok now what are we supposed to do! We have no way in. These spiders are getting a bit violent. AND WE HAVE A FLIPPING MAN DOWN ALREADY!"

_Aphrodi looked over to Midorikawa... Hiroto was fanning him with his hand_

Aphrodi got into a thinking state, how was he going to get inside. Nagumo's and Suzuno's room was near the top floor including his own room. The only person he knew well and who's only room was on the bottom floor was.

"Chae Chan! Chae Chan Soo's room is on the bottom floor in this building. We could break in there, sneak in then the plan would go on smooth again!" Hiroto walks up to Aphrodi and gives him a little worried look.

"Ummm Aphrodi. Wouldn't he wake up if we break into his room? If he does we would all get caught, then what?"

_Kogure interrupts_

"Don't worry, don't worry I knew something like this would happen that's why I brought this! _Pulls a random baseball bat from behind is back and starts swinging it about"_

_Aphrodi and Hiroto sweet drops_

"Umm it's worth a shot I guess..." Said the blonde. Kogure was still swinging the bat around like a complete manic. Having no idea that Midorikawa was right behind him slowly getting up.

"Uhhhh guys what did I miss... _get hits in the face with the baseball bat and is out cold again."_

"What was that _shrugs _oh well. Aphrodi guide us to Chae Chan's room"

"Alright"

Aphrodi leads away with Kogure happily walking behind him followed by Hiroto who was dragging Midorikawa from behind.

* * *

In front of Chae Chan's room (aka window)

"He always keeps his window wide open he can't handle the heat at night." Said Aphrodi pulling the window making it open even more wider. They all managed to enter Chae Chan's room with Hiroto still dragging Midorikawa. Chae Chan was fast asleep they all tipped toed to the door. BUT. Midorikawa's shirt got caught t the bottom end of Chae Chan's bed causing Hiroto to stumble then fall on top of Kogure who tried to stay standing up by holding onto Aphrodi's leg but instead pulled his leg which made him fall on top of him. This caused a massive bang. Chae Chan shot straight up from his slumber.

"Wha-what happened _shakes head looks around frantically _urgh I must be really sleepy _gets out of bed walks over to the bathroom"_

Aphrodi and the others start to sob and shiver on the floor and the thing witched made this situation 10x worse was that Midorikawa started snoring...

_Even more sobbing_

As Chae Chan entered the bathroom the 3 legged it out of his room and into the corridor. They were still running though the corridors just to make sure that the coast was clear. They were still dragging Midorikawa behind them who suddenly woke up once again.

"Huh? Where am I _Hiroto makes a sudden turn causing Midorikawa to bang his head hard on the corner of the wall he is knocked out once again"_

_They all stop running_

"Did you hear something?" Asked Kogure

_Aphrodi and Hiroto shrugs_

"Where are Nagumo's and Suzuno's rooms?" Asked Hiroto

"We need to go up the stairs, there near the top floor"

"Ummm... _scratches face looks a Midorikawa" _Hiroto was wondering how they were going to get Midorikawa up the stairs considering that he was still out cold...

"Oh come on! Just carry him up the stairs! Hiroto grab his legs Aphrodi grab his hands"

"Hey! Me and Hiroto are doing all the work here, you little midget! What are you going to do!"

"Again watch your mouth girly boy! Don't forget, I'm helping you with the prank aren't I? Besides I have the spiders and the baseball bat to carry here"

_Aphrodi turns and pouts _

"Fine!"

Aphrodi and Hiroto went up the stairs carrying Midorikawa like Kogure said for them to do. When they made it to the top of the stairs they dropped Midorikawa on the floor and were panting for air.

"Yeah you just couldn't be nice enough to help us!" Shouted the blonde

"Ushiushiuhsi"

_Hiroto looks around_

"Just which two rooms are Nagumo's and Suzuno's?" Asked Hiroto. Aphrodi guided them to their rooms . They were right opposite each other, they were standing in between the two.

"How can we prank them at the same time? If we do the prank on one of them first the other is bond to wake up."

"Yea yea right as always Aphrodi. But don't fear I have another plan ushiushiuhsi"

_Aphrodi and Hiroto sweet drops _another plan seriously! There plan was almost wrecked considering that they got looked out, almost got caught by Chae Chan and Midorikawa WAS STILL KNOCKED OUT!

"Ok! First of all we need to find a way to wake up Midorikawa _starts thinking of Hiroto bitch slapping him_ ushiushiuhsi. Then we will go in groups, I have half the spiders and me and Hiroto will go in Burn's room and put all the spiders everywhere. But on the other hand you and Midorikawa will do the same but to Gazelle. Once they wake up we will see what happens eh. Did they really over react that much?"

_Aphrodi nods_

"Ok guys how can we wake up Midorikawa?" Asked Hiroto

_Everyone gathers around Midorikawa_

* * *

Jay: That's it!

Suzuno: I'm am not looking forward to the next chapter -.-

Jay: Don't worry Suzuno it's not about you

Suzuno: Eh?

Jay: It's gona be Nagumo's own little chapter _evil laughs _Nagumo is going to be first

Nagumo: WHAT!

Hiroto: Please review and help us figure out a way to help wake up Midorikawa

_Gathers around Midorikawa_

Midorikawa: _Drools_

Kogure: I will see you in the next chapter ushiushiuhsi

Nagumo: T-T


	5. Nagumo's Room

Ok Finally my laptop is fixed sorry Mina ^^'. Anyways I'm going to try finish this story is around the next 2 chapters now so we are nearly there XD. Sorry for the very long wait but it's FINALLY HERE! What are they going to do to Nagumo? and how are they gona wake up Midorikawa? Well all is revealed... _Evil laughs_

P.S. thank you for all your reviews and ideas but something just popped into my mind...

* * *

They all gathered around Midorikawa with their eyes closed thinking how to wake Midorikawa. A light bulb shoots out of Kogure's head, this could NOT be good...

"I've got it! I've got it! I know how to wake him up!"

He opened the container filled with spiders and quickly grabbed a tiny spider out then put the lid back on.

"Kogure please don't tell me..." Said Aphrodi, but he was. The midget opened up Midorikawa's mouth wide open... You could see where this was going... Hiroto was just giving that WTF face to the teal haired midget with one of his eyes were twitching. He continued and slowly placed the tiny spider into his mouth and then it instantly ran down his throat.

"Ushiushiuhsi"

_Midorikawa shoots straight up from the ground_

"What the! _Coughs _There is something crawling in my throat I can't get it OUT!"

Hiroto just had to speak.

"Well you have been knocked out for a really long time so we dragged/carried you all the way up then Kogure made you eat a... Spider..."

_Midorikawa's eyes start twitching then was about to scream_

_Aphrodi kicks him_

_Midorikawa screams without screaming_

"WHY!"

"Well you had to wake up at some point we could just go into their rooms still dragging you along" Said Kogure

"He does have a point" The blonde said crossing his arms

"I am not going anywhere until this spider thingy comes out of my body!"

_The spider dangles from Midorikawa's nose Aphrodi flicks on the floor then stamps on it_

_Hiroto, Midorikawa and Kogure just stare blankly at the squashed spider_

"Can we just continue with the plan now?" Said Aphrodi putting his hands on his hips getting very annoyed.

"OK listen up! I'm only saying this one more time this is what were gona do"

_All gather around Kogure_

"First were splitting the spiders 50:50 me and Hiroto are taking one half to Burn's room while on the other hand you Aphrodi and Midorikawa take the other half but go to Gazelle's room instead got that? We will go in at the same time"

"Hai!"

* * *

_Nagumo's Room_

Kogure and Hiroto slowly open the door and crept inside. There laid the sleeping _mostly snoring_ Nagumo sleeping with a GUN! WTF how sleeps with a gun I mean seriously a GUN! Judging by the size of it, it looks like a flipping BAZOOKA!

_Kogure and Hiroto start sobbing_

"Kogure are you sure we are able to do this?"

"Yes I am, I mean common he has always hated you soo much hasn't he? So I'm not worried about me I'm gona be worried about you he is obviously gona blame the whole thing on you then BAM your dead for sure so good luck _pats Hiroto"_

_Hiroto twitches_

They crawled right up to the snoring Nagumo until they got the perfect view of him. Kogure tried to ignore the gun. It was the gun which was giving him a nervous breakdown considering it was a bazooka. He closed his eyes.

"_Pressure, pressure, PRESSURE! I can't do this!" _He thought.

He stopped thinking until Hiroto steals the spiders away from him and held the container above Nagumo with an evil glare on his face. A bit too evil... And started to freak the midget out as he started to mumble an evil laugh.

_Kogure twitches his eye_

"Hiroto WTH are you doing" He puts he hand on his shoulder

"HOT" He shouted quietly

This explains it, it was scorching in here. Hiroto was probably going insanely mental from all this heat. But before you now it he... tipped all the spiders onto Nagumo then took of dragging Kogure behind him BUT like the complete idiots they are they left one massive piece of evidence in THE CRIME SCENE! That midget left his baseball bat right next to the red heads bed. BAKA BAKA'S!

* * *

They slammed the door behind them when a few seconds later Aphrodi and Midorikawa did the same and slammed the door behind them, wonder what happened...

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKK KKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!" That shriek came from Nagumo's room and then they started to hear explodes from there is well, it must have been the bazooka. Smoke started to come out from there is well...

As for Suzuno...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHH!"

Instead of a shriek it was a scream then one massive BANG. He must have fallen from his bed or something. They started to hear some sort of zapping noises coming from there WTF. Then a lot of dark aura came out from there no it was mist purple MIST!

The four boys huddled in the middle of the two rooms in the hallway sobbing. On their right side of their body it was melting from Nagumo's smoke but on their left side was freezing from Suzuno's Mist.

"I think we need TO GO!" Shouted Aphrodi dragging all the other sobbing boys along as fast as he could towards the stairs until he looked behind him. Nagumo and Suzuno burst out of their rooms screaming...

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"...

* * *

Nagumo and Suzuno: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Jay: o.0

Aphrodi: Come on their only spiders ~.~

Nagumo: I can't get over the fact you BROKE INTO MY ROOM AND DID THAT!

Suzuno: I can't get over the fact that I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT YOU DID TO ME!

Jay: yeah we will find out next chapter XD

Suzuno: NOOOOOOO! T T

Hiroto: It will be over then done with soo don't be like that :D

Midorikawa: He's right you know :D

Kogure: _Gives a random retarded face _

Jay: Hope you like this chapter don't forget to review and tell me your ideas what did Aphrodi and Midorikawa do in Suzuno's room It's a Mystery XXDD _Evil laughs _ Bye bye!


	6. Suzuno's Room

Minasan, kon'nichiwa! Chapter 6 already :) In this chapter your gona find out what happened in Suzuno's room now _evil laughs _enjoy!

* * *

Aphrodi and Midorikawa slowly krept inside of Suzuno's room and instantly a sudden chill went up there spines.

"I-It's so c-cold" Whispered Midorikawa hugging himself really tightly.

"Just put up with it. It's only a bit of cold it's not gona kill us" Aphrodi finds a thermistate on the wall _"WTF -4 degrees what the hell is wrong with this guy"_ The blonde thought.

They slowly went up to Suzuno's bed there layed the white haired boy sleeping with a stick... a stick but some sort of wired stick like a broom but without the actual broom part on it.

"What is that?" The blonde turned his head over to Midorikawa who was trying to examine it.

"Welllll I have an idea you know in like fantasey movies and games how they have people with magic sticks wands and that sort of stuff welll this could be one heheh"

_Aphrodi sweetdrops_

"You have got to be joking..." Aphrodi was reaching for the so called stick and carefully grabbed it from the sleeping Suzuno. STAP! a blue beam shot out of the 'stick' bouncing of the walls of the room until it finally hit one of the corners of the room covering it with ice on the ceiling.

_Aphrodi and Midorikawa o.0_

"I don't think you should touch that AGAIN!" Suddenly or randomly even some sort of purple mist started coming out of the 'stick'

"I-It's g-g-getting c-c-c-c-cooooolllldderrr"

Midorikawa wouldn't just SHUT UP about the stupid cold which started to piss Aphrodi off...

"Would you just SHUT UP! Your're really pissing me off!"

"Well sor-ry! Aphrodi-kun! It's freezing surely you couldn't handle this!"

"Well Duh! I am still human you know at least I'm not complaining!"

"Human... Ha! You called yourself a god in Zeus jr High!"

"Hmph... At least I didn't dress up like a retarded ALIEN destroying schools!"

"Well at least I don't look like a complete GIRL!"

"_gasps _Well speak for yourself you got long hair too you know!"

"Well at least I don't show it off!"

"BAKA!"

"BAKA BAKA!"

And just as Midorikawa finished that little come back of his Suzuno started turning in his bed like he was about to wake up. That was when those two idiots realised that they were 1. aguing over nothing 2. They were shouting like complete manics.

"Quick take cover!" The green head obayed Aphrodi and they both faceplanted themselves to the floor. Suzuno slowly sat up. His hair was all over the place. He slowly grabbed his 'stick' closer to himself.

"Aphrodi-kun now what? What if he dosen't go back a sleep?" Whispered Midorikawa... no answer... Aphrodi was right next to him is well what was wrong with him. Well...The green haired boy looked a little closer at Aphrodi's skin. He was starting to turn blue. He was laughing on his head _"I guess he is human after all hehe" _He thought. But as for Aphrodi his nose started to run a lot _"Damn"_ he tried not to sniff soo hard he tried until snot was basically hanging out of his nose _"How un-godly -.-"..._

Suzuno was still awake rubbing his eyes.

"urgh I hate it when this happens when I can't sleep..." He got out of bed and went inside the bathroom.

_Aphrodi and Midorikawa shot up_

"Lets hurry up!" Midorikawa nods and they both quietly run towards Suzuno's bed again and they get the spiders ready to tip over.

"Ok ready?" The blonde head turns to Midorikawa once again.

"I'm gona let you do the work I am NOT fainting again_ pouts"_

Aphrodi was ready to tip them over now.

"Ok... San, Ni, Ich..." They heard a door slam Suzuno was now coming "Damn!" Aphrodi tips them over his bed and then pushes Midorikawa in the white haired boy's wardrobe. (/)

* * *

In the Wardrobe

"WTH Aphrodi!"

"Shhhhh we almost got caught" They kept on moving to get in a suitible position where they could be confortable in. But the thing is they had no idea how much noise they were making...

* * *

"Whose there!" Shouted Suzuno. He was already in his bed reading a book hoping it will put him to sleep. He put his book down on the side and grabbed the so called 'stick'. He made the face people make in movies like how the call guys with a gun about to shout someone XD. He pointed it towards the other side of the room where it was empty nothing but oh I don't know a WARDROBE!

"Take This!" He was shooting tons of blue beams causing some explodtions a freezing parts of his room.

* * *

In the Wardrobe

"What the hell is wrong with that guy!"

"We NEED to get out of here Aphrodi!" They quickly slipped out of the wardrobe while Suzuno was still distracted by 'detroying' his own wardrobe.

_Suzuno evil laughs_

* * *

He stopped and that purple mist was coming out again making the room about 10 times colder.

"The purple mist must come out after you shoot something from the stick" Midorikawa said. But because Suzuno shooted GOD knows how many times the room was covered in it.

"This is our chance!" Aphrodi quickly runs up to the bed and tips the spiders on the edge. He quickly legs it out yanking Midorikawa is well.

They ended up slamming the door seeing Hiroto and Kogure on the oposite side of the hallway in front of Nagumo's room .

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKK KKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!" That shriek came from Nagumo's room and then they started to hear explodes from there is well, it must have been the bazooka. Smoke started to come out from there is well...

As for Suzuno...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHH!"

Instead of a shriek it was a scream then one massive BANG. He must have fallen from his bed or something. They started to hear some sort of zapping noises coming from there WTF. Then a lot of dark aura came out from there no it was mist purple MIST!

The four boys huddled in the middle of the two rooms in the hallway sobbing. On their right side of their body it was melting from Nagumo's smoke but on their left side was freezing from Suzuno's Mist.

"I think we need TO GO!" Shouted Aphrodi dragging all the other sobbing boys along as fast as he could towards the stairs until he looked behind him. Nagumo and Suzuno burst out of their rooms screaming...

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"...

* * *

Jay: Next Chapter is the FINAL CHAPTER!

Nagumo: Well good! I don't want to suffer anymore T T

Suzuno: _nods_

Hiroto: I can't wait to see how this ends XD

Kogure: I know right Ushiushiuhsi

Midorikawa: Same here! :D

Aphrodi: Finally REVENGE! _evil laughs_

Jay: Byeee! u


	7. It's all over

Minasan, kon'nichiwa~~~ ^^ OK finally the final chapter of my FIRST story or fanfic even... Anyways all I would like to say is arigato for all your wonderful reviews so far over 15! I think that's really good ^U^ Sooo I want you to enjoy this as much as possible even though the story is completely random ^^' That shows I have one CRAAZZZYYYY imagination :D But I can be even more random you know _Evil laughs _Please Enjoy XD!

* * *

Aphrodi starts dragging the other three boys down stares running for their lives. He was planning to head to the living room considering that it was empty and there would be plenty of hinding places just in case uuuhhh you know if Nagumo and Suzuno actully catch up to them and find out that they were all part of this spider thing...

They were half way there to the living room but then Nagumo and Suzuno went out of their rooms at the same time with spiders all over them epsicially in their hair as everyone knows how much hair they have.

"EEEEKKKKK!" Nagumo was shreeking hitting his own head to get the the spiders off.

"AHHHHHH!" Suzuno wasn't sheeking like a girl like Nagumo was but he was doing the same and starting hitting himself too, until he called out...

"KKKAAAAANNNNTTTTOOOOKKKKUUUU U!" Kantoku of all people in the whole Fire Dragon building he just had to shout kantoku -.-

Before you even knew it the two boys got a bit out of control and tumbled down the stairs and fell ontop of each other ^/^ There were still some on them and they started to freak out even more now.

"Suzuno what do we do!? WHAT DO WE DO!? _hypervenalates"_

"_Does the same _Go to Kantoku he must know what to do! _sobs"_

They both charge downstairs screaming STILL trying to get the remaining spiders off of them. They reach kantoku's room.

"KANTOKU! _they both start banging on his door"_

* * *

In Kantoku's Room...

"*_Slowly gets up* Let me guess... Nagumo and Suzuno AGAIN! I am seriously getting on my flipping nerves! Always complaining *wines and imatates Suzuno* Kantokuuuuuuuu Nagumo kick a ball in my FACE! *wines and imatates Nagumo* Kantokuuuuuuuu Suzuno called me a tulip head AGAIN and tried too water my hair you hear me WATER MY HAIR *laughs* that was pretty funny though... What am I thinking they're pissing about when its like what around almost 12am WTF Why did Aphrodi even recruit them I mean COME ON!" _He thought but he just face planted himself back onto the bed egnoring what those idiots were doing.

* * *

_Nagumo and Suzuno TT _TT_

"NOW WHAT!"

_Nagumo 0.o_

Nagumo makes the WTF face... Suzuno managed to get all the spiders off of him... ALL the spiders...

"What the! How did you get them all off!"

"You wouldn't want to know... -.-"

_Nagumo shivers_

"I think there's one going up my back... _HELP MEEEE! TT0TT"_

"AS IF!"

"DAMN YOU SUZUNO! _feels more crawling on his back AAAAAHHHHH HEEEEELLLLPPPP MEEEEEE!"_

_Suzuno kicks him down the next set of stairs_

_Nagumo tumbles down_

"WTF IS YOUR PROBLEM BAKA!"

"There gone arn't they?"

Nagumo starts feeling his back and hair he was right they were gone...

"Huh where are they all then?"

"Uhhhhhhhh I would start feeling your back and hair again ^^'"

"_Starts feeling his back once again _AAAAHHHHHH! YOU _Gives Suzuno a massive death glare"_

_Suzuno o.0_

"Now... I have spider guts on my back... SPIDER GUTS FUUSUKE! SPIDER GUTS!"

"Well I'm not complaining arn't I! I've got spider guts on my is well _shivers_ from falling down the stairs"...

* * *

In the Living Room

"Do you hear that...? I don't hear anymore screaming" Said Hiroto hiding behind the sofa with Midorikawa.

"He's right is well Aphrodi. Burn and Gazel (I'm spelling Gazel like this now) arn't even screaming anymore what could of happened?" The teal haired boy sitting on top of a shelf.

"I have actully got no idea" Aphrodi got into a thinking state he was hiding in a cuboard on the floor but his head was sticking out as there was still no sign of the other two boys upstairs.

"_What are they doing there supposed to be screaming still... Unless they got rid of the spiders already, no that can't happen it will be to quick and there terrified of them!" _Tons of questions kept on popping up in the blonde's head. What were they doing?

* * *

Where Nagumo and Suzuno were

"Nagumo! Who could of done this? Okay okay it couldn't be one of us as we both got spiders all over us"

"Plus! How did this person know that we were terrified of spiders?"

"I have an idea! I think this could be the person"

"Who!"

"Well this is just an idea though, it could be Aphrodi considering that we are closest friends he has in Fire Dragon"

"How can it be Aphrodi though?"

"Think! It could be for revenge you know as we prank him all the time! _Laughs"_

"Oh Yeah! _Laughs _That was funny though you have to amit"

"Yeah.. Anyways back to the subject, lets say Aphrodi was the one who pranked us. If he did he couldn't be alone as we come out of our rooms the same time didin't we? So he must have got some help with this and he couldn't be far either!"

"Good thinking _snorts _nerd!"

"Hey! I am NOT a nerd thank you very much! I was just saying that this was an idea, well at least I'm not a complete stupid retard like you _evil laughs"_

"OH YEAH! BITC-"

A random shout or roar came out of kantoku's room...

"WILL- YOU- JUST- SHUT- THE- HELL- UP!"

_Nagumo and Suzuno sweatdrops_

"I forgot we were still in front of kantoku's room heh heh _scratches head"_

_Nagumo starts going up stairs_

"Hey where are you going?"

"I'm getting my bazooka. Then I'm heading downstairs and searching the place."

"WTH you have a bazooka?!"

"Fuusuke I have known you for nearly what all my life and I knew that you have always slept with a stick ~.~"

"Well actully Ha-ru-ya it's a snow wand not a stick!"

"_rolls eyes _Are you coming or not!"

"...Fine"

* * *

Back in the Living Room

"Aphrodi-kun do you here that"

Aphrodi listens out. He starts to here load and quiet foot steps _"the load steps are Nagumo and the quite steps are Suzuno how original" _He thought "Mina hide! I think there gona come in here!" They all hid in there current places they were all in and all flinched when the door bursted open. That was going to be Nagumo obiously...

"WHERE ARE YOU GIRLY BOY! _gets the bazooka ready to fire"_

"NAGUMO! Like I said it was only an IDEA!"

Nagumo ignores Suzuno and starts seaching the living room starting with looking behind the sofa where HIROTO AND MIDORIKAWA WERE HIDING!

"Damn it, Midorikawa we have got to move"

_Midorikawa nods_

They slowly crule around the sofa and quickly head over to Aphrodi's hiding place and quickly hide inside the cuboard.

"WTH Hiroto"

"Aphrodi shhhh we need to hide too you know wise were all dead"

"UUHHHHH it's the whole wardrobe thing again -.-"

They kept on shifting around to get into a suitable position where they all could be confortable but once again they didn't realise how much noise they were making.

"Haha! I have FOUND YOU!" Nagumo got his bazooka aimed straight at the cuboard. Then pulls the trigger and shots them anime style XD

_Aphrodi Hiroto and Midorikawa 0.o …... They have been caught..._

"I guess I was right ^^ I am SO smart" The silver head was prasing himself

"...nerd"

_Nagumo grabs all of the backs of the three boys collars and lifts the slightly (lol)_

"What the hell were you doing in there anyways hhhhhuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhh!?"

_Suzuno walks over to them... _

_You do know that there all forgeting about that midget kogure you know whos hiding on top of the self near the door... He drops down from there and walks to the living room door pretending that he just walked in_

"YO! Burn, Gazel! Aphrodi let me stay over here for the night _fake yawns _and I was in the middle of sleeping until I heard tons of load noises coming from downstairs. I'm guessing you two are wondering why Aphrodi Hiroto and Midorikawa are in that... awkared posistion... you seee... I'm guessing Aphrodi didin't tell you

…

…

…

… Aphrodi Hiroto and Midorikawa are GAY FOR EACH OTHER

"WHAT!"

_Nagumo and Suzuno jaw drop_

"WTF KOGURE!"

"WWWWWWWWHHHHHHHYYYYYYYYYYY! _Midorikawa faints AGAIN"_

"REALLY! I REALLY DO HATE YOU! YOU STUPID ELF MIDGET FREAK _Aphrodi growls"_

"Ushiushiuhsi!"

"...are you serious...?" Suzuno said still with his mouth wide open.

"You know what! _Aphrodi snatches Suzuno's Snow Wand _TAKE THIS KOGURE! _starts shooting at him"_

"CRAP!" Kogure legs it out of the building. Aphrodi Hiroto and Midoikawa all took it in turns and then they suddenly stopped.

"...The purple mist..." The mist just suddenly it fills the room COMPLETELY it was offically winter INSIDE A LIVING ROOM!

"OK! NO ONE IS GOING ANYWHERE UNTIL I KNOW WTF IS GOING ON!" Nagumo shouted

_Hiroto and Midorikawa turn to Aphrodi_

"OK lets start of with WERE NOT GAY and _explains the whooooollllleee story"_

"It makes us even!" Suzuno suggested

"This was fun!"

"...Shut up GRAN!"

"Hey mina? Do you hear that?"

Loud footsteps once again and there louder than Nagumo's wth. The living room door burst open once again all the boys still couldn't see a thing cause of this stupid purple mist, damn you Suzuno -.-

When the door opened all the mist went through there it was getting clearer and warmer. Once it all cleared all they could see was an angry kantoku...

"WTF WHY JUST WHY ARN'T YOU I BED! AND WHO THE HELL ARE THESE TWO BOYS RED AND GREEN HEADS WTF IS IT CHRISTMAS OR SOMETHING! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRR RRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGHHHHH HHHHHH! I WANT TO GET SOME SLEEP BUT NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO I CAN'T TAKE A GUESS WHY?! BEACAUSE ALL I CAN HEAR IS STUPID BICKERING WINING SCREAMING SHOUTING! SHUT THE F**K UP!"

_Nagumo Suzuno Aphrodi Hiroto and Midorikawa first give the WTF faces and second all they can here is a looong beeping noise... they are ofically death..._

* * *

Next Morning

Hiroto and Midorikawa stayed for the night and were currently watching TV. Nagumo and Suzuno were cleaning there rooms like mad scared of if the spiders layed eggs or not. Aphrodi just woke up it was around 9:30 in the morning he was looking through all the letters.

"Huh there's one for me... _turns the letter around then back _It has no return address..." He opens the letter and finds a tape with a note stuck to it.

_Yo Aphrodi,_

_Yeah umm I'm sorry what I said about the whole gay thing ushiushi Still that was funny anyways I secretly reacorded the whole spider rampage when Burn and Gazel went out of their rooms and started running and screaming. Your probably thinking how I did that... I have my ways ushiushi. Soooooo I did owe you for that soo hears the tape to it it's offically yours. Your welcome :D_

_From Kogure Ushiushiushi_

The blonde head smiles "Kogure... hmmm"

* * *

Later on in the Day

Hiroto and Midorikawa were still here and Nagumo and Suzuno were now just chillin. Aphrodi was on the computer and calls Hiroto and Midorikawa over.

"Nani Aphrodi?" The red head asked

" You two have to see this! But what ever you do don't tell Nagumo or Suzuno about this considering that it is for there own good"

He plays the video just to keep in mind that it is the tape that Kogure sent Aphrodi and it is on youtube and it has gotton more than 2 million views a few minutes after it has been posted.

_Hiroto and Midorikawa start laughing like manics_

"Man! I never new it would be this funny XD"

_Midorikawa snorts_

"I guess I got my revenge after all :)"

* * *

Jay: Phew Okay you lot it's aaaaallllllll over

Suzuno: It wasn't that bad ^^

Nagumo: Yeah...

Kogure: SPIDER!

Suzuno and Nagumo: AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH

Aphrodi: AAAAhhhhh sweet sweet revenge

Hiroto: It's sad that its all over

Midorikawa: Ikr T T

Jay: Don't worry I will write more stories so don't worry!

Everyone: YAY!

Kantoku: SHUT THE HEL UP!

Everyone: o.0

Jay: Till next time Mina :)


End file.
